


No Surprises

by Stan_Hoe



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Plans For The Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stan_Hoe/pseuds/Stan_Hoe
Summary: In where Isak and Even like to slow-dance just for the sake of it.Also, they are idiots in love, so things scalate real quick. You have been warned.





	No Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is the first work I have ever posted, so be nice! Every constructive criticism is very much welcome since english isn't my first lenguage and, therefore, I'm pretty sure I have a lot of errors. It's fine, I just hope there aren't that many. I hope this isn't complete garbage and you enjoy it!

They liked to dance. Isak would always pretend that he hated it, rolling his eyes at the moron of his boyfriend, but at the end (or, like, 15 minutes later) they would be jumping and laughing and, more often than not, they would be swaying in each other’s arms, the light of the sunset entering into their tiny flat and making it a little bit more romantic than it was supposed to be.  
And even though half of the time it was Isak’s idea, Even was the only person in the world that actually knew how much of a romantic Isak was, from bright smiles and soft kisses under the rain (because, why the fuck not? They lived in Norway anyways) to breathy ‘I love you’s and intertwined fingers, holding Even against him during sex. And then there were their slow dance moments every other afternoon, and Even could easily admit that he loved every second of that soft and cheesy Isak.   
Really, he had forgotten how extremely cheesy they actually were until this house party they were at.  
It was fairly crowded, and by now, at 2:30 a.m., half of the people was just chilling and talking to each other, and the other half was dancing to some russ music or something.  
Well, that was until a drunken Eva convinced the guy at the music station to put something from Radiohead.  
Isak was sitting with Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus in one couch, and Yousef, Sana and Noora in another couch in front of them. They were laughing at some shit Magnus was telling (another weird and sexual dream of his) when he heard the change of song.   
As if they were connected, their eyes met with growing smiles.   
No Surprises (that damn, slow song that didn’t even make sense to them but loved anyways) was probably the only song they re-used several times for different situations (mostly to dance and to make love to, who are they trying to fool).  
Isak felt like they were alone, just the two of them in their tiny flat, in a matter of milliseconds.  
They hadn’t had one of this ridiculous moments where their eyes meet almost unconsciously in a long time, ever since Even graduated from Nissen. They were always eye-fucking each other at the school yard when they were apart for some reason, so now that Even was at the UiO and Isak in his last year of high school, their eye-fucking moments had been reduced considerably. Not that it really mattered to them, since they had a shit load more of privacy now that they lived alone and they had a lot of time to mend their unresolved sexual tension from the day.   
Then again, they are over dramatic, so when Even lifted his head and found his boyfriends’ stare right away, he knew that nothing would ever change the connection (so intense that the atmosphere felt electric around them immediatly) they had.  
They felt like their souls were on fire, and it wasn’t just desire or lust (okay, a little bit of it. After all, the song meant something more sexual to them than others). It most definitely felt like a bond that neither had ever had before with anyone.   
Their friends noticed a few seconds later that none of them were with their heads on earth and they heard the chuckles around them. They were that kind of ridiculous-in-love couple. What else was new at this point?  
Isak could heard his friends talking to him, but couldn’t bring himself to care.  
(“Yo, what is up with you?”  
“How much you smocked, dude?”  
“Fuck, he’s staring at Even! He’s so whipped!”  
“You live together! How is it possible that this keeps happening?”  
“It’s been a year and a half. When are you two going to cool it down?”  
“I don’t think that will ever happen, to be honest”)  
He could see that Even was on the hot seat as well, his friends shoving him gently in the shoulder and laughing, but their stare wasn’t breaking at all. They all knew it.  
Then Even was walking to him and Isak was jumping out of the couch and meeting him in the middle of the room, soft music surrounding them. Surprisingly, their own giggles sounded somehow softer than the song when they finally reached to each other.   
Even lifted one of his hands to caress Isak’s face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, like a purring cat. Even just pressed their foreheads together and let out a sigh as Isak linked his hands behind Even’s neck.  
“Halla,” Isak said, gleaming eyes and dumbstruck smile.  
“Halla,” Even whispered back, in that intimate way that they had.   
Isak giggled and lifted his chin, the way he used to ask for kisses in the early days of their relationship. Even smiled at that, but instead decided to card his fingers through Isak’s head before complying.   
It wasn’t a rushed kiss, or heated, or passionate for any matter. It was slightly short and sweet, the best thing they could get with their big smiles in the way. Then, Isak kissed Even’s cheeks and nose, little pecks sprawled in his face while his smile grew wider.  
“You’re so corny,” Even laughed, catching Isak’s head between his hands.  
Isak shrugged. “Apparently it’s contagious. You spread it to me,” he joked and Even let his hands fall to his hips, holding him closer and burying his nose on Isak’s neck as he laughed.  
Isak hugged him tighter by the shoulders, and Even couldn’t hekp but think that Isak only did that when he needed to feel anchored to the world (he did the exact same thing every time he was getting close to his orgasm, holding into him for dear life, scratching his back and tugging his hair so hard that Even would feel it for hours). It kind of made sense, since he himself felt like his heart could fly away at any moment.  
Eventually Even lifted his head form the crook of Isak’s neck, just to kiss his temple and then proceed to rub their noses together.  
Isak looked gorgeous. His eyes were slightly red from the joint they had shared hours ago and his angel-like curls were contouring his face in that innocent way that was just so wonderful that Even wanted to carry Isak home and ravish him. Fuck that, he wanted to spoil his beautiful boy until he couldn’t walk. He wanted to hold him close in his arms and spend his night smelling the scent of them, carding his fingers through Isak hair while he nuzzled his nose against Even’s chest.  
Even was grateful that he got to have this (Isak, that marvelous human being that was actually his) in his present, but he also felt selfish because of it. Why? Just for the simple reason that every time he looked at Isak (soft in the morning, grumpy around his friends, cheerful about him, smart, kind, loving. Just Isak), he knew that he needed that as his future as well.   
How would he look at the altar? He would look hot in his tux, that’s for sure, and Even would probably cry the minute he saw him. Isak would just wipe his tears away and let out a laugh that would be half way a sob and Even would just giggle with him. They would get married in winter, the day of their anniversary, probably. He knew Isak wouldn’t want to go to a church, but they would get married in a nice place, he didn’t care where as long as Isak was smiling and happy and his. Then, they would go to Venice for their Honeymoon, because he felt like it would be stupidly romantic to cruise the city in a gondola with a strange man singing to them through the trip.  
Then, he would write lots and lots of love stories and he would direct a movie and he would take Isak to the openings and, if he managed to receive an award, he would dedicate his entire speech to the love of his life, his muse, his everything.   
“Would you be mad at me if I proposed to you right now?” Even asked and then gasped at himself. He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.  
He wondered for a second if that was his manic brain talking, but then he realized that it was because he had been thinking about weddings a lot lately. He had been wondering if waiting to ask was worth the while. He knew that he wouldn’t mind if Isak said no to him as long as they stayed together, but what if he just asked to make sure? They had talked about marriage and kids and studying and if they would get a cat or a dog and if they wanted to buy a house or a bigger flat in a few years. They had talked about jobs and cars and if they would get a joined account eventually.   
Still, he was petrified that he hadn’t been able to control his mouth before he dropped that massive bomb of a question. What was he thinking? Well, obviously he wasn’t.  
Isak stilled in his arms for a second. Then he managed to press his forehead against Even’s.   
“If you mean right in the middle of this party with a lot of people we don’t know, then a little bit. If you mean right now, like before the year is over, then no. I wouldn’t be mad,” he said with a little disinterested smirk, looking straight into his eyes, as if he hadn’t just put Even’s world upside down.  
He let out a breathless, reluctant laugh. He wasn’t expecting that, at all. “You would marry me? Even when we are this young?”  
In all honesty, he was scared of that question. He was scared of the answer. Maybe Isak would reconsider everything he had just said. Maybe he had just fucked everything up just because of his stupid mouth and his drunk-in-love heart.  
Isak let out a giggle. “Fuck, I would,” he said, surprising himself with the sincerity dripping out of his voice. “I mean, imagine the possibilities. I would just look at my finger and then I would feel you. How amazing sounds that?”  
Even laughed and pecked Isak. He felt Isak laugh against his mouth. He lifted him from the ground for a second and Isak gasped between giggles. He sometimes forgot that Even could actually do that.  
“You would be a teenage bride, though,” he joked, raising his eyebrows and Isak rolled his eyes at him.  
“Well, can’t do anything against it,” he shrugged with a mocking smile and then scrunched his nose. “Fuck, I’m going to get so much shit from the guys,” he laughed and let his head fall against Even’s shoulder.  
Even stopped their swaying for a moment before forcing a question out of his tongue. “Does that, uhm… makes you uncomfortable?” he asked, trying to hide the trembling on his voice. “Because I can wait. We can wait. You call the shots, you know.”  
Isak lifted his stare back at his boyfriend. They had talked about marriage several times (the first time being that time in the hotel, when Even was manic), but they hadn’t really talked about how old they wanted to be when this happened. Until now, it was just kind of a fantasy, like who would carry the rings (Isak’s little sister) or what would their lasts names be (Bech Naesheim. Isak had a better relationship with both of his parents now, but it was completely because he wanted to at least try to be a better person, because of Even). Now that it felt like a possible reality, Isak found himself craving for what Even was offering him. He wanted to brag about his beautiful, amazing husband. He wanted them to raise children together (maybe just after he had a stable job and Even had his first movie out to the world, winning awards and getting the recognition he deserved). And he definitely wanted to start their future as soon as possible.  
“I know, but fuck it. Who wants to wait? Not me, for sure,” he pecked Even lightly. “And maybe our friends will be a little surprised, but they will accept it eventually,” he said and Even chuckled. They knew that they would be stocked after the initial shock. Isak took a long breath and stared at Even’s eyes. “Besides, I will never love anyone like I love you, Even. I don’t care if we are young,” he shrugged and realized how serious the ambient had gone.   
“Me neither,” he whispered and kissed Isak’s temple. Then, he chuckled. Isak looked up to him with a questioning face. “Our parents are going to flip,” he laughed and Isak joined him.  
“They have time to process the info,” Isak laughed. “After all, we aren’t actually engaged.”  
“Oh, I will fix that soon enough, don’t worry,” he said hugging Isak close.   
“I have a request, though,” Isak said between giggles. Even raised his eyebrows at him. “We have to dance to this song at our wedding.”  
Even kissed him, and now it wasn’t a peck. It was slow, and held so many promises that Isak felt the need to feel him closer (the closer he could get, so close that he couldn’t breathe and all he could feel and see and touch would be Even). They would be going home really soon.  
“Deal,” he whispered a few seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this turned so cheesy (and I know I used that stupid word way too much). Bare with me. I wrote this a day I was really bored a few months back, before I graduated, and I found the paper in my school shit this week. FYI, I think now is much better than at the beggening, but oh well. Who knows.   
> Thanks for reading <3  
> PS: I appreciate the feedback!


End file.
